Red Hulk
Red Hulk is a minifigure in the custom theme, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Biography Origin Originally, as General Thunderbolt Ross, he was obsessed with capture the wild and uncontrollable Hulk and harnessing his powers. However, upon his transformation into the Red Hulk and Hulk's recently risen intelligence, he has taken upon himself to keep him out of trouble and look out for him. On the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, the Winter Soldier injected a modified version of the Hulk's blood into Generel Thunderbolt turning him into the Red Hulk. He then began a rampage which heavily damaged the Helicarrier, which attracted the Avengers and brawled with Hulk before leaving under Dell Rusk's orders. His LMD was leading his Hulkbusters in order to protect his secret identity. He was with Winter Soldier, Doc Samson and Falcon gathered in Dell Rusk's office, being congratulated in the Pentagon, Washington, D.C. Ross then locked Banner in a higly-secured base. But Captain America and Iron Man convinced the Presidentto clear his name and give orders to reluctant Ross to let him go. Somehow, Ross have his own plans, he planted a device on Banner so he could control him which he causes the latter to go Hulk and on the rampage. Seeing as an opportunity to join the Avengers, he showed up as the Red Hulk and took out the Hulk. After the fight, Red Hulk went to Cap and asked him if he can join the Avengers. On tv, he spent a week helping people trying to prove to be a better Hulk while his LMD do his part pretending to hate the Red Hulk on the press conference. Outside the Avengers Mansion, Iron Man gave Red Hulk an Avengers ID Card as a sign of being a new member in an official membership coronation. Cap who wasn't present there and instead was watching the membership coronation on screen, asked JARVIS to get information about him but was interrupted when Red Hulk entered the room trying to convince him to accept him. After discovering Cap's intentions, Red Hulk have showed his teammates the footage of Cap in Banner's cell and made up a story that Cap's gonna free the Hulk. After they decided to stop Cap, Red Hulk then said "Avengers...assemble." Red Hulk then led them to the Helicarrier and accused Cap for helping the Hulk not mentioning Wasp who was helping him. The argument quickly led to a brawl between the Hulk and Red Hulk. His true intentions were revealed after Cap removed the device and its remote. Red Hulk was quickly apprehended by being caught in a self-replicating high-density nanite compound implanted in his ID Card Iron Man cooked up just in case if he goes rogue. Red Hulk then reverted back to Ross, which shocks everyone but enrages Hulk who was more than eager to put him out of his misery for good but hesitates thanks to Cap. Ross was then locked up in his prison cell while he still ranting mad about the Hulk. Sets 70732 Gamma Golf Course Gallery 250px-Red Hulk.png|Red Hulk in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H Category:Minifigures Category:Hulks Category:Superhero